


The D-Hales

by dereknstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dereknstiles/pseuds/dereknstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles grinned and kissed his lips. “Well, we had a fine day here although Dylan is hell-bent on calling me and Ty, Diles and Dyler!” he said and Derek laughed, kissing him again. “Well, he’ll come around with his words” Derek assured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The D-Hales

 

**The _D_ -Hales**

 

 

 

“Come on Dyl, try saying Stiles, Sti-yuls” he cooed, giving the two year old sweet eskimo kisses. The little boy babbled insistently and kept displaying his bunny teeth in the midst of constant giggling. Stiles sighed as he eyed his baby, wasn’t he just the cutest.

“Come on baby, say it, say Sti-yuls” Stiles repeated the drill and tickled Dylan’s little belly causing the boy to yelp in surprise.

“DILES!” he squeaked and laughed in pure happiness and Stiles’ heart melted at the sight. His youngest was just learning to talk and while he could say Dada and Papa and poppy and other small words, he was under the impression that everybody’s name in their house started with the letter ‘D’ just like his and his papa’s names.

“No monkey, Stiles, dada’s name is Stiles, Ssss” Stiles cooed again, bumping his nose with Dylan’s and kissing his small mouth in an adorable peck. Dylan caught hold of his father’s cheeks and squished them together, “Diles” he repeated seriously and Stiles laughed, blowing a raspberry on his baby’s neck.

“He dumb dada” a voice said from behind him and Stiles turned around from where he was sitting on the rug in the living room to see his oldest rubbing his eyes, having just woken up from his nap. “Hey munchkin, sleep well?” Stiles asked and Tyler nodded, walking upto them and settling in his father’s side.

“He’s not dumb Ty—

“DY!” Dylan squealed, looking at his older brother, wetting his cheek with a sloppy smack on it.

Stiles awed and hugged both his kids to his heart. “He’s very little and he thinks all our names start with ‘D’. He’ll learn soon” Stiles reassured, dropping a kiss to Tyler’s forehead. “But why?” he whined, moving away from his little brother who was now whining at the prospect of not having his brother’s attention.

“Because his name starts with D and so does Papa’s” Stiles answered patiently, “Are you hungry? Want a snack?” he asked the toddler and the four year old nodded. “Ok, stay here with your brother and remember he’s very little still, so we have to be patient with him ok baby?” he told his son and Tyler grumbled, but nodded, letting his little brother drop himself in his lap.

 

Stiles sighed contently, setting the playpen around them and walked to the kitchen to make them all a snack. He was making some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches when he heard squeals erupt from the living room. His heart stopped as he rushed to see what was wrong.

“No Dyl, say Ty, not Dy, silly baby!” Tyler mumbled, trying to teach his brother to say his name correctly.

“Dy?” Dylan gurgled and Tyler rolled his eyes and Stiles howled out a laugh at the fact that his four year old could so something like that and he blamed Derek. And that was exactly when the said devil walked through the house. Stiles sighed in comfort when he felt his husband wrap his arms around his waist and kiss his neck.

“Hey, how was the meeting?” Stiles asked, turning in Derek’s arms and the latter sighed. “Boring, the old alpha is so old, he can be displayed at the museum” he groaned and Stiles grinned and kissed his lips. “Well, we had a fine day here although Dylan is hell-bent on calling me and Ty, Diles and Dyler!” he said and Derek laughed, kissing him again. “Well, he’ll come around with his words” Derek assured.

 

The scent of his kids filled his nostrils and he was filled with warmth.

“I’ll be right back” Stiles said, giving him another peck and walking off to the kitchen. Derek nodded and walked towards the living room where his kids were playing in their playpen.

“PAPA!” Tyler yelped happily and waved at his father. Dylan mimicked his older brother, already making grabby hands.

“Papa, papa!” his happiness was contagious and Derek was already on his knees plucking them both from the playpen and cuddling them closer.

“Hey pups, how was your day?” he asked, scenting Tyler out of habit. Tyler giggled, his father’s beard tickled. “Good, Dyl was being silly” he answered and Derek smiled and took a deep whiff of his littlest kid. “Why was my pup being silly? What did he do?” Derek asked, kissing Dylan’s cheek.

“He calls me Dy, tell him papa, I’m Ty, not Dy” Tyler complained and Derek dropped a kiss on his temple. “He’s little cub, he’ll take some more time to say the right names, yeah?” Derek reasoned.

“But I always say right” he said and Derek nodded.

“That’s because you’re the big brother, Dylan is still a baby now, you need to teach him ok?” Derek said and Tyler nodded earnestly and Dylan showed them his bunny teeth happily. Stiles was back, with a huge smile on his face. It still awed him how well tempered Derek had become since their old days.

“Until then maybe we can be the D Hales, sounds like an awesome rock band right? Oh my it does, maybe we can actually do something about it and ...” his voice shrunk in the air as he ran back to probably think of their upcoming Halloween costumes or even make cookies with the initials ‘DH’ iced on all of them for the upcoming baking sale at Tyler’s school.

Derek sighed as he looked at his kids. They looked as amused as he was and he chuckled at how they could never get used to Stiles’ antics.

  
“D Hales.” He muttered, while grabbing a block and getting his kids to play again.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS. Any resemblance to other works is purely coincidence.
> 
> This idea popped into my head when my little cousin couldn't pronounce names properly! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it :D


End file.
